Balthazar (The Primordials)
Balthazar is an Angel of the Lord and one of Castiel's closest friends. History Balthazar is considered to be one of the younger angels and was very close to the angels that came into existence around the time he did, including Uriel, Castiel, and Abraham. During Lucifer's fall many angels from his generation were killed, causing Balthazar to wonder exactly what happened to his kind when they died. When the apocalypse was occurring Balthazar fought against Hell's forces until the event was averted, and was present for Pagan's return and when the Primordial Being showed the Host of Heaven the future. Present Day Balthazar was one of the soldiers present in the war against Hell and The Pantheons, being sent to many battlefields during the conflict and seeing many of his siblings die. In a conflict that occurred near Seattle he was ambushed by a group of demons and knocked to the ground, almost being killed by a demon blade before Mundus intercepted it and saved his life. Balthazar then continued to fight against the enemies forces and stopped a demon from interrupting Mundus and Bellona's fight. He later encounter Gadreel after he killed a demon before being stabbed in the lungs by another, and saw the Seraphim kill it before healing him before rejoining the fight. Upon returning to Heaven Balthazar was dejected by the loss of his siblings in both the apocalypse and the current war, and in disbelief he found the deceased angels had returned in the form of newly created children. Balthazar saw many faces that had been lost eons ago and even those who had died in the fight he just left, while standing in shock at the scene before him Pagan appeared next to the angel and told him about Metatron's use of Word of God, and how God left a way for angels to return. Abraham, an angel that was lost in the fight Balthazar had just left, came up to Balthazar and asked his now big brother to play, causing the angel to lose control of himself and embrace his returned sibling. Pagan later spoke to Balthazar about assisting Isis in raising the new angelic children and he gladly accepted the offer. Personality Powers & Abilities Balthazar is an angel, and holds many powerful abilities * Immortality: Balthazar has been alive for millions or possibly billions of years. He is known to be older than Castiel and spoke to him when the first fish crawled upon land. Like all angels he can potentially live forever. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Balthazar is unharmed by conventional weaponry and is immune to common physical ailments or diseases. He can however be harmed and killed by stronger beings and Divine weapons. * Magic Proficiency: Balthazar holds a good deal of knowledge about Angelic Magic, enough to create an angel banishing seal, and knows how to send beings throughout time. * Cosmic Awareness: As an angel Balthazar has a good understanding of most things in the universe, and is aware of some things he is not physically present for. He can also hear prayers directed at angels, with ones directed at him being instantly heard. * Super Strength: As an angel Balthazar imbues his vessel with a great deal of strength, and is able to physically overwhelm most demons, almost all monsters, and some of his siblings. Balthazar is outmatched by anything stronger than a White Eyed Demon due to his status as a common angel. * Holy White Light: Balthazar is able to project a blast of white light, which can kill black eyed demons. * Smiting: Balthazar is able to smite monsters and demons when focusing for a brief moment. * Teleportation: As an angel Balthazar can teleport almost anywhere in all of creation, unless blocked by one of the Primordial Beings or the Archangels. Equipment * Angel Blade: Balthazar holds an angelic blade which can be used to kill many supernatural creatures. Vulnerabilities Even though Balthazar is an angel he is far from invincible and holds weaknesses. Beings * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can kill him effortlessly. * Amara: As Amara could match the combined power of the Archangels she can kill Balthazar effortlessly. * Demiurge: As the children of Primordial Beings they can kill him. * Archangels: His oldest brothers can kill Balthazar easily, as shown by how Lucifer could kill Castiel when the angel was still rank and file with a snap of his fingers. * Archreaper: Malthael can kill Balthazar as easily as the Archangels. * High Tier Angels: Balthazar's stronger siblings are able to physically overwhelm him. * High Tier Demons: Hell's strongest demonic forces can outmatch Balthazar. * High Tier Monsters: Leviathan, Eve, and her strongest children can defeat Balthazar. * Nephesh: Pagan's corrupt children can outmatch Balthazar with some difficulty, while the pure ones can easily defeat him. * Soul Empowered Odin: After absorbing roughly fifty thousand souls Odin gained a tremendous amount of power, enough that even when weakened after being stabbed by a stake originally designed to kill him Castiel as a Seraphim couldn't beat the deity, and so Odin could kill Balthazar easily at full power. Weapons * Pagan's Sword: The personal weapon of Pagan can kill him. * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can kill him. * Archangel/Angel Blades: Angelic blades can kill him. Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Alive Category:Angels Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters